


A Flame Left Burning

by Theavalanche65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M, Middle Ages, No Aura, No Semblances, everyone wiill appear at some point, injuries actually matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: The Arc family were always a key aspect in Vale's military and Lance Arc was no different. The downside of fame is fame itself, and the general had unintentionally put a target on him and his family's back. An attack on Luminous Keep had proven deadly as most of the Arc clan and the others in the building had perished in the attack, leaving no survivors that had witnessed the assault. Well, supposedly no survivors. Two young boys escaped the keep and have been laying low ever since, but what happens when they are forced back into the light after 3 years of being the shadows?this story has no aura and no semblances, but their past semblance translates into character quirks instead.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Flame Left Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty with writing stories but I hope y'all enjoy!

May 26, 526 A.D.

* * *

_He was running, he knew that._

_He knew why, and it wasn't just because of the flickering sconces on the wall. It wasn’t just because of the periodic rumble that shook the keep to its very core, or the clattering of steel sabatons marching throughout the corridor. The cries of battle or the clanging of swords on shields did nothing to slow the dash of the 16 year old boy, but it wasn’t what kept his legs moving. He kept running because this wasn’t the first time he’d done this._

_He was running, because he knew what awaited him at the end._

_As dust crumbled from the ceiling above he rose a hand to provide cover from it’s bombardment. Ducking the occasional collapsed painting he weaved his way throughout the sea of soldiers that filered to and from the main chamber. Flashes of the golden curves of the Arc crest emblazoned on their back and chest came and went as they filtered out as many civilians as they could. He held onto the small blessing that many of his family were away at the time. A stray tapestry lay strewn across the ground scorched on one side,crumpled across the stone pathway. His boot caught cloth as the floor approached rapidly, the fall causing pain to blossom out from his hip, pulsing through him with every labored breath he took._

_A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. A quick look at black hair with a pink streak reminded him that he wasn’t alone, he had someone else to lead. Taking the hand of the boy he was raised alongside he stood up to continue down his hopeless path. As he got closer to the main chamber he wanted nothing more but to stop, but he couldn’t. Something propelled him towards the chamber no matter how much he wanted to run the other direction. Turning the corner and bursting through half open doors, the scene was always the same._

_He wanted to run away, because he knew he was too late._

_Warriors clad in red clashed with his fathers troops, swinging at anything that they deemed a threat. Bodies littered the floor, cloth now red regardless of allegiance. Eyes darting across the room he saw his father fighting along with his inner circle, retreating further into chamber. Every step back they took was joined with fewer members taking steps as one by one the nobles of the keep were cut down. Blue eyes met blue as the general met the gaze of his son, shock and horror briefly filling his features before hardening and turning to the dark haired man to his left. Lance Arc handed off his sword to Li Ren before crouching down to grab the weapon of a fallen comrade, giving his final orders to his advisor._

_His partner’s father ran towards them at an incredible speed, trying to shove the boys out of the room before they saw something they’d never forget, but the valiant effort was all for nothing. Through the chaos of battle strode a young woman clearly of noble birth. Crimson leather adorned her body as she absentmindedly stepped over her own fallen troops. She effortlessly drew the silver longbow slung onto her back, making a show of it as if it was some sick ballet._  
_Three seconds, two fingers, one arrow._

_That was all it took to end his father’s life._

_The boy was catatonic, unresponsive to the man shuffling him out of the room. Time stopped the world around him as all he could stare at was the metal shaft protruding from his father’s chest, and the woman who fired it. His father’s advisor had gotten them out of the room, and a quick slap across the face brought him back to the present._

_“Jaune arc do you hear me!”_

_The sting on his cheek lingered as all he could do was nod, numb to his surroundings. The boy next to him was more composed than he was, but you don’t live alongside someone without learning their tells. The balling of a fist, even breathing, and a blank stare. Complete dissociation, Lie was panicked as well._

_“Now stay calm. Im taking you two to the armory, from there you will take the tunnel to the stables and grab your horses. Then run. Run and don’t look back. Do you boys understand me?”_

_Two nods. A sigh of acceptance and relief was let out by the older man. They had fled long enough that the armory was in sight, and the run had slowed to a stop. They had reached their destination, it was time for goodbye._

_“This was something me and your father wanted to wait until we knew you two were ready, but I don’t believe we will get the chance” Li handed him his father’s sword, the white metal gleaming in the torch light, gilded with gold. He retrieved two black daggers, shaped like jagged fangs. “Take these and the items in the armory, you will understand when you see.”_

_Li wrapped the two boys in a final embrace as footsteps echoed down the hall. With a shove he pushed the two into the room and slammed the door behind them, left alone with themselves and the sound of combat. The massive room lined head to toe in bettlements was a place they never frequented, but were not a stranger too. But that didn’t matter right now, they had to get to the exit. A scan of the room revealed both of the things they needed. While Ren had began to figure out a way to move the object blocking their path, Jaunes eyes were caught on the two armor stands to the east. One stood tall with a set of half plate armor and leather pants that gleamed a brilliant white and gold similar to his father's own weapon, shield and metal boots leaned up against the base matching its design. The stand to its left held green studded leather, the belt holding two empty sheaths and two holsters, each holding a hand crossbow. ‘You’ll grow into it’. Taking the nearest bag he gathered the items and slug them across his back, running to assist his comrade. Quickly moving to the drawer on the west wall the two boys pushed with all the strength they had to move it from its resting place. The hole gradually revealed itself as a light breeze wafted through the chamber. It smelled of smoke._  
_The crawl space was uncomfortable and dark and the dirt did nothing to ease their journey. Following the light he emerged at the stables outside the walls and they began to saddle up the horses. One final look back confirmed everything he’d already knew. The main building was aflame. Luminous keep had fallen._

  
Sleep was chased away as Jaune sprung up from his slumber, desperately turning his head in order to assess the situation. Looking around he saw the darkness of the woods still surrounded him, nothing but the moon and stars to light up the sky. The campfire had gone out, its embers smouldering with a low grumble as it begged for fuel. The horses idley grazed meaning there was no immediate threat to worry about. Across the way long black hair protruded from the other bedroll signalling he still had his company. 

Heavy breathing began to die down as Jaune realized that there was no reason to worry right now, instead focusing on the positives. The bandage on Ren’s back wasn’t as red as yesterday which meant his first aid was a success, he would be healed within a couple days. His contact’s last news was good, no unusual patrols had been spotted in the area. They’d be in Vale city within the next day and would get to sleep in an honest to goodness bed, and he’d even dare to call them safe. For now he needed to focus on his rest for the journey tomorrow, so he lay down in his bedroll to close his eyes. Just as he did with every fire he couldn't help but stare into its red glow no matter how much he wanted to turn away and he knew ren did the same. You’d think after all this time they’d get better, it had been three years after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you're interested in the story or think theres something I can improve on. I've created a custom map as well that I can post if you would like to see it


End file.
